


Seduce Me Tonight

by JungleKitty



Series: Kirk/Brandt Cycle [36]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungleKitty/pseuds/JungleKitty
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. Ice cream is involved.
Relationships: Kirk/Brandt
Series: Kirk/Brandt Cycle [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524224





	Seduce Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> (c) 1998 Jungle Kitty. Star Trek and its characters are the property of Paramount. This not-for-profit piece of fan fiction is not intended to infringe on that ownership. The author's copyright applies only to the creative content and her original characters.
> 
> This story is one in a series about the relationship between James Kirk and Suzanne Brandt, and takes place between the Five-Year Mission and Star Trek: The Motion Picture (2269-2271). It is #32 in the series.
> 
> NOTE: The song is Cycle V's "Seduce Me Tonight," (from Flashdance) music by Georgio Marader, lyrics by Keith Forsey.

[Instrumental play in]

  
Brandt sat down on the hotel bed and scooted to the center, drawing her feet up and slipping off the flimsy sandals. As she did so, her skirt rode up, revealing every inch of her thighs and stopping just short of revealing anything else.

"What amazingly impractical shoes," she said as she curled forward to rub her feet. "Why did I ever let you talk me into buying them?"

"Because they make your legs look fantastic, and you know it," Kirk scolded as he sat at the foot of the bed and began gently massaging the red marks on her feet.

She lay back, thinking, It can't hurt to let him get started.

She closed her eyes and laughed softly as he pinched her toes, knowing that he believed a foot rub was a sure thing. But when his hand began moving up to areas that hadn't been affected by her footwear, she swung her legs off the bed and headed for the bathroom, stopping at the doorway to throw him a promising smile.

"Be right back."

He went to the chiller, got out a bottle of the local brew, and went out to the balcony to wait for...whatever.

***

Living on the edge,   
Sliding downhill   
To where the good girls don't,   
But the bad girls will,   
Bad girls will.

***

Brandt frowned into the mirror.

This is what a holiday is for, she reminded herself. To get away from the usual routine. Do something different. Be someone else.

And on those very few occasions when she'd done this in the past, Jim had loved it. And wasn't that what she intended tonight? To please him? To drive him wild with desire? To let him know that living together for nearly a year hadn't dimmed her passion for him?

And it was such a small thing.

With a sigh of resignation, she raised the wand and carefully applied the rich ebony to her eyelashes.

Hmmm. It did make her eyes look brighter. She fluttered her eyelashes and decided that was a bit too much.

And now the lips. As she rolled the muted berry color onto her mouth, she assured herself that it wasn't "girly" to plan the seduction of the man you love. If anything, it was the most womanly thing she'd done in weeks.

Peering into the mirror, she caressed her lips with her tongue, enjoying the creamy texture. And the motion looked erotic too. She bit her lower lip experimentally.

Oh yes. I'll have to remember to do that.

***

Don't wanna know your name,   
You can tell me lies.   
Show me all the secrets   
Hidden in your thighs,   
In your thighs.

***

She slipped out of the lightweight blouse and skirt, now wrinkled from the tropical heat and an evening of dancing. She peeled off the panties that clung damply to her skin and stepped out of them.

Won't need you anymore, she thought gaily as she tossed the garments in the hamper.

She briefly considered a quick shower, but decided that the light sheen of perspiration was sexier than cleanliness. Studying her reflection, she allowed that she didn't look bad at all for a woman approaching forty. She wished she had a tan, but her fair complexion made sunblock imperative, and three days on the beach had given her a barely visible blush and nothing more.

But thinking of how it would look next to Jim's deep bronze... Oh yes. The contrast would be delightful.

She reached for the gauzy shift she'd hung on the back of the door earlier that evening, and, as she pulled it away, one of the straps caught on the hook and the fragile fabric tore.

Shit! Now what? Walking out stark naked was not what she had in mind. This was supposed to be a seduction, not a blatant play for attention. Wrapped in a towel perhaps?

She turned to the shelf where the towels were neatly stacked and was reaching for one when something more promising caught her eye. The white tank top that Jim had worn that afternoon was hanging over the rack. Maybe...

She pulled it on over her head, and the slightly acrid scent left by the afternoon's activities entered her nostrils. She closed her eyes and briefly enjoyed the unmistakable aroma of *man*.

Well, I don't know if seeing me in this will do anything for Jim, but wearing it is sure revving my motor, she thought.

She turned to the full-length mirror and smiled as a happy satisfaction embraced her.

The thin straps rode her shoulders lightly, threatening to slip down her arms at the earliest opportunity. The deep neckline dropped almost to her nipples, and the ribbed fabric clung softly to what little it concealed. The shirt was too large for her, but she shook her shoulders gently and decided that there was just enough play to be seductive. She shimmied again and watched the hem brush the top of her thighs.

*Much* better than mere nudity.

After a final glance at the way the loose cotton complemented the muscles of her bare shoulders and arms, she opened the door and stepped out, brimming with confidence.

Jim Kirk, you are *mine*.

***

Seduce me tonight.  
Se-se-seduce me tonight.   
Play-act, set the stage, dim the lights,   
And, baby!   
Seduce me tonight.

***

To her surprise, the room was empty. Then she saw the top of Jim's head, just visible over the back of the chaise lounge on the balcony.

Good, she thought. Now I don't have to say something stupid like, 'Let's go look at the moon.'

She dimmed the lights with a voice command and opened the chiller to retrieve the small cup and spoon she'd stored there earlier.

She strolled casually out onto the balcony and leaned against the railing, studying the man relaxing in the moonlight.

His tanned face was carefree and contented, and she smiled at this rare glimpse of the Iowa farmboy he had once been. His hands were clasped at the back of his neck as he watched the night sky. One leg was bent and the other stretched the full length of the chaise. The top buttons of his shirt were open, revealing the damp hair matted against his sinewy chest. And, under the light linen trousers, an impressive package was clearly outlined. She drew in a slow, quiet breath at the memory of being pressed against that solid form to the alluring music of this paradise.

He turned a languid look on her, and she felt the warmth gathering between her legs. Then he blinked slowly and leaned forward, furrowing his brow.

"Brandt... did you color your lips?"

"Yes," she said nonchalantly.

Chuckling, he leaned back in the chair and extended a hand to her.

"Come here."

Tempting as the offer was, she shook her head, reminding herself that she intended a *slow* seduction.

He looked at her quizzically, shrugged, and stretched comfortably against the cushion.

You don't fool me, she thought. I know a flaunt when I see one.

With feigned indifference, she dipped the spoon into the cup and brought it to her lips.

The cold sweetness was shockingly gratifying, and she rolled it around in her mouth before letting it slither down her parched throat. Overplaying her pleasure just a bit, she licked her lips in a delicate, cat-like manner and even purred a little.

"What have you got there?" he asked.

"Ice cream. Chocolate swirl." She dipped the spoon into the cup again.

"My favorite."

"I know."

As she spooned the confection into her mouth, she tipped the cup ever so slightly, dribbling a glacial trail onto the flesh between her collar bones.

"Oh dear," she murmured and looked down, noting two points straining under the white fabric. She glanced over at Jim and saw something substantially larger straining under his trousers. Pleased that her little "accident" was having the desired effect, she rested the spoon in the cup and wiped up the chilly liquid with her fingertips. As she licked lazily at them, she gazed at him over her hand.

"Would you like some?"

A smug smile crept across his face. "Yes, that would be very nice."

As she sauntered to the chaise, a warm breeze briefly pressed the shirt against her skin, and a powerful involuntary movement in his lap indicated his appreciation of the well-timed gust. She stood beside him and waited expectantly.

"Well, spread your legs," she said, "so I'll have somewhere to sit."

He obeyed, and she sat down in the crook of his thighs.

***

I wanna be your slave,   
Set me a scene.   
Take me all the places   
That I've never been,   
Never been.

***

She twisted sideways, hooking her thighs over one of his, as she scooped up a spoonful of ice cream and slipped it into his mouth. He closed his lips around it and savored the chilly sweet smoothness that was delivered. Momentarily transported by the refreshing sensations, he barely noticed when she slowly withdrew the spoon.

"Good, isn't it?" she asked.

"Mmmm," he purred, mimicking her response to her first taste.

He watched her bring a spoonful to her mouth and, as she swallowed, she closed her eyes and tilted back her head pleasurably. He bent his head to her naked throat, intent on enjoying a much warmer sensation, but she firmly pushed him back against the chaise.

Deciding he was content to play her game, at least for the time being, he resolved to enjoy himself as she intended him to. As he swallowed another soothing mound of ice cream, he studied the woman casually refilling the spoon. Suzanne's nature included many intriguing contrasts, but this tantalizing nurturer was rarely seen. And therefore appreciated all the more.

She lifted the icy temptation to his mouth.

"More?" she asked.

He nodded and leaned toward the spoon, which she impishly pulled away. He narrowed his eyes as hers sparkled wickedly.

"Yes?" she said. "Do you want it?"

He moved quickly and nipped at the spoon, but she eluded him again, laughing softly.

Determined now, he reached for her hand but she quickly lapped the ice cream off the spoon.

"Yum," she said with great satisfaction.

"You tease," he accused.

She made a noncommittal sound as she ran the spoon around the sides of the cup.

"Last spoonful. Want it?"

She waited, holding the loaded spoon in the air between them.

"Do you want it, Jim?" she whispered mischievously.

"Yes," he said. "I want it."

"So what do you say?"

She waited and, when there was no reply, she turned the spoon away from him.

"Last chance," she warned as she moved it toward her mouth.

He stopped her hand and, with good-natured equanimity, said, "Please."

She lifted the spoon to his lips and tipped the last of the ice cream into his mouth, quickly following it with her tongue.

***

Play the leading role,   
Love me til I cry.   
Let the curtain fall,   
Love me til I die,   
Til I die.

***

She felt the heat rising under the coolness of their tongues, and she explored his mouth, tentatively at first, then more forcefully. Carelessly dropping the spoon and cup onto the nearby table, she pressed him into the chair and pushed up onto her knees aggressively. Sucking and biting at his lips, she unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it up out of his pants. Then she pulled it down his arms, pinning them to his sides and ending his attempts to tug at the other garments that separated them.

She looked down at his broad chest, which was rising and falling in rapid rhythm. His nipples stood up in sharp peaks and the pulse at the base of his throat beat wildly. He was watching her through hooded eyes, and as she leaned in to kiss him, she saw them close in surrender. As she tenderly kissed his burnished cheeks and nose, she flattened her palms against his chest, knowing full well that one of them was very cold from holding the cup. His startled gasp was all that she could have wanted.

She traced a path of sucking kisses across his face until her mouth was at his ear.

"Ahh, you feel good," she breathed as she ran her hands around his sides and hugged him hard.

She sucked briefly on his earlobe and then nibbled her way down his neck. He turned his head, and she licked the cords that begged for her attention.

"So good."

As she lapped hungrily at the hollow at the base of his throat, her hands traveled around him again, warmed now by his heat. He moved under her, groaning softly, as he struggled out of the confining sleeves. She reached down and began unfastening his belt.

"Suzanne," he began as he raised the hem of her shirt. "Let me--"

It felt so good to have her ass exposed that she almost gave in. But she gathered her resolve and dragged his hands away.

"No," she whispered. "Let me."

She pulled his hands over his head and wrapped his fingers around the top bar of the chaise. Then she sat back on her haunches and fixed him with a no-nonsense stare that softened into an amorous promise.

"Let me," she repeated as her hand roamed enticingly down his stomach.

"Ah!" he exhaled as she cupped his throbbing erection through his trousers.

"Shhhh," she hissed softly.

***

Seduce me tonight.   
Se-se-seduce me tonight.

***

Jim jerked his hips, rubbing hard against her hand. She leaned in and rested against him, putting an end to his demanding motions. He moaned unhappily and fell back against the cushion.

As her hand continued massaging him through his pants, she buried her face in his shoulder, greedily inhaling the mingled scents of sweat and desire. A bead of perspiration slid down his neck, and she ran her tongue along the moist trail.

"Are you hot?" she whispered.

"Yes," he hissed.

She mouthed his chest, tasting the sharp salt as her hand continued to torture his cock with agonizingly slow pleasure. It writhed in her palm, desperately demonstrating its need.

She felt his hands on her back, sliding into the oversize shirt. They rambled frantically, clutching at her sides, trying to pull her closer. Suddenly one hand was on her shoulder, turning her and plunging down the front of her shirt. Her nipple stretched toward his fingers, and she allowed that licentious caress for only a moment. Breathless and flushed, she sat up and pushed her sweat-slicked hair back from her face.

"It *is* hot, isn't it? I can hardly breathe."

Suddenly she was on her feet. She checked surreptitiously to see that she had his undivided attention and was glad to learn that she wasn't the only one who was breathless, flushed, and sweaty.

She leaned across him and retrieved the stone water jug from the table. She cradled it against her breasts and sighed with wanton relief. Then she moved to the railing, faced him, threw back her head, and poured the clear water over her taut body.

***

Play-act, set the stage, dim the lights,   
And, baby!   
Seduce me tonight.

***

The stunning water creature crossed slowly to him, her deliberate steps setting his heart racing. The ribbed shirt, which had hung so loosely around her only moments earlier, was now plastered to her skin, hugging every curve.

Holding his gaze in her own, she leaned over and opened his trousers.

"Up," she said, and he lifted his hips.

She deftly removed his pants and tossed them aside. Then she reached over him, released the supporting braces, and he fell back against the now flat chaise lounge. She knelt over him, straddling his hips, and rubbed against him.

"Ahhhh," he moaned as she resolutely used him for her own pleasure.

"I want to make love to you," she whispered as she lay down on him, the wet shirt sliding between them, cooling his burning skin.

"Yes."

"Will you let me do that, Jim?" One hand tugged gently on his hair as her eyes pursued his hopefully. "I want you. I want to have you, to own you."

"Yes."

"Tell me, Jim. What do you want?" Fingernails scraped enticingly along his ribcage.

"You. I want you."

She sat up, reached down, and closed her fist around his aching arousal.

"So hard." She began pumping. "So good. I want this inside me."

"Yes."

"I'm going to take you."

"Yes."

"Make you mine."

"Yours."

He saw a slow rapture claim her face as she lowered herself onto his shaft, biting her lip ecstatically.

***

[Instrumental break]

***

She rocked carefully from side to side, spreading her thighs and drawing him in deeper. As his cock swelled against her wet heat, he felt her lean forward and then her mouth was on his, her hands masterfully clenched his, and she commanded his pleasure with her own. He raised both their hands above his head and thrust his hips upwards, eagerly welcoming the sodden fabric slapping against him.

She broke from the kiss and pressed down, squeezing hard, until he stopped moving. Then she sat very still for a slow count, and he watched in fiery anticipation as she peeled off the dripping shirt.

***

Seduce me tonight. Se-se-seduce me tonight.  
***

Riveted by the spellbinding striptease, he choked on the humid air as her gleaming body was revealed. As blazing stars framed her silhouette, she held the shirt high and tilted her face up to let the water drip onto it. He saw it splash her cheeks and sluice down her shoulders and breasts. She shivered happily, and the sharp drops spattered against his chest.

Then she began moving her hips in slow circles, and he felt his cock being shifted, hugged, primed. As the pressure built, as her pace quickened, he could almost see steam rising from their damp skin.

He put his hands on her hips and clutched the soft flesh at the top of her thighs, wallowing in the sensations of being captured, ridden, pleasured.

"Are you hot?" she asked again.

He moaned an incoherent response, afraid that she'd stop for another water break.

"Jim?" She wiggled her bottom from side to side.

"Ohhh... Yes. Yes, I'm hot," he groaned reluctantly.

She stopped the exhilarating rocking, but not for the pause he dreaded.

Squeezing his cock with strong internal muscles, she held the shirt over him and wrung it tightly. He gasped as the cool water poured onto his chest and stomach, even as her hot cum slid down his cock and over his balls.

She threw the shirt aside and fell forward with a guttural cry. Resting her weight on her elbows, she pounded against him, her repeated climaxes driving his passion. She hammered her hips into his with short, sharp blows, surprising him with their insistent strength. She clutched his shoulders, forced him further back into the cushion, and used the leverage to augment the vigor of her action.

"Jim, now!" she demanded. "Come now!"

Putting her full strength behind an intense plunge that forced him even further inside of her, she ignited a molten eruption that sent both of them soaring.

***

Play-act, set the stage, dim the lights,   
And, baby--

***

They lay together in the chaise lounge, their arms and legs tangled carelessly. Jim's cheek rested in the hollow of Suzanne's shoulder, and she gently twisted a lock of his hair around her finger as she watched the moon set behind the dunes.

He lifted his head and smiled. Then he pressed his mouth to hers and kissed away the last of the lip color.

As he settled back into her arms, she murmured, "Mine?"

"Yes. Yours."

***

Seduce me tonight.  
[Instrumental play out]


End file.
